Forum:New idea !?
13:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :It may take a bit of work to get all guns of the most games possible, but that idea is pretty nice. Pedro9basket 14:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I like the idea. Some of the pages have video sections that can be pretty secluded, and this would help bring attention to it. I moreso agree with Bond's idea, as we don't want a simple link to be overwhelmingly big. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Improvement: :Maybe i prefear this exsample of my idea, the name border need just to be resized an bit then the gray can float around it. Then the blue link may be more attractive looking, then if it was pure black, the "Video of the weapon" text is not necessary needed :Exsample: : :Maxwell123 16:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :To let the infobox/template look like my latest picture, it requare some "border-spacing" work, im not sure how to reduze the name border (black) can someone give it a try ? Maxwell123 16:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::My personal suggestion would be (if it's possible): put the "black border" indicating the weapon above the image and the video link at the bottom of the infobox. Doesn't call too much attention, but it gives the look that it is there to who is really looking to big detail. I think it could a better organization tbh. Pedro9basket 17:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::The name above the image is an interesting suggestion, and the video in it's own section is an interesting idea. But I've had a fiddle in my sandbox, and I can't get either suggestion to work (that's probably just me though). I have to say though Maxwell, I still prefer my version to your improved version. It definitely doesn't need the 'video of weapon' line. It also doesn't need the 'Weapon in action' line, we know what the weapon is, it says so just above it, just a 'Video' link is enough. - 18:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::--- :::So what is the conclusion ? should we line up an vote system to see what each induvidiual support!? :::Bondpedia, the pictures above are just exsamples - poor paint.net editing. :::So why not give either versions an try-out before this idea get in freeze status Maxwell123 19:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::We can't really vote on it until we have a firm proposal, ie. a prototype design, so we need to finalise a format - 21:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::From my point of view i think this layout/design looks good: :::: ::::the main idea about this, is to increase the chance that other visitors click on the video button, and i think its best we link the video to the film tab on this site. If we link to directly youtubes movies, they maybe just go and watch other youtube films and dont come back here for a while Maxwell123 10:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sort of on the verge of changing my mind about this at the moment. I agree with Maxwell that any link shouldn't lead away from this site, but then what's the point, readers can find the videos section in the contents, so the infobox link is redundant... - 20:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok it may requare complicate coding, an video link below the weapon picture is good at the moment, i think i have changed my mind. Its mutch smarter to link the video to either a tab or create an own page for the video, so they arent going to leave the page by just click an link we add. Then if we keep it as it is at the moment there is 2 video links - 1 content, second. infobox, i think its ok About the blue colour video link should it be as little text as possilbe or can it be like Weapon in Action ? Maxwell123 20:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, this has been settled by starting to embed YouTube videos in infoboxes in the new 'video' section - 19:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) }}